The Nott's Story
by JamieMWeaver
Summary: All her life Alyssa didn't know the other half of her family. Now a Hufflepuff sixth year she has been alone in the world for a few years, with her dad never in the picture and her mom dying a couple of years ago. now she has family and is going have to figure out how to deal with it and to keep up a happy face with her new family. Rated T just in case


Chapter One

Sitting in my small town's park. Some small cars zoom past and a large one with it filled to the brim with kids. Looking up I see a gray dove cuddle together protecting it self from the cold, then looking up further I see a half moon not knowing if it's waxing or wanning. Lifting my carma, took the picture and smiled. My breath came out in small what curly puffs then evarpering into the cold air. My fingers were frezzing and so was the rest of my body, but yet the cold was better then the home I was force into since all my known living family memebers are dead. It's okay the people who take care of me, they give me whatever I want.

My mom was my world and I was hers. Even though I was a surpise she loved me even more, my dad never stayed in the piture so I dont really care about what happened to him. Then my mom dies and am lift alone in the world, the foster home people wrote to my father telling him what happened and that was a couple of years ago. Now alone during chrimas while I give the foster family some family time. Then truning my head as a man in robes, not any kind like sleeping, but wizard.

Yeah am a witch and sadly I have to go to a wirzading and witchcraft school of Hogwarts in the house of Hufflpuff. This wizard's robes look like he was in Slytherin but he was older then any of the students.

"Hi is this sit taken?" He asked pointing down to the wodden bench next to me, shaking my head, he sits down looking akward. "Umm do you know of a girl named Alyssa Thorn?" He asks. My breath catches in my thoart. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah I know her, were really close, like you have no idea." I say looking down at my carma, looking at the dove and the moon looking the same size but we all know that isnt true.

"Really! Could you help me find her. One of my servents hide very important letters from a order of my late wife and I havent found them till a few days ago after reading them all" he said looking down at his hands with a smile.

Truning to look at him, breathing deep."I..."

"Alyssa!" I trun to see my foster sister runnig towards me with that white dress of hers. She looked like the snow around her, but her light brown and ugly brown eyes made her not look like a fallen snow flake more like a clump of snow with poop on it.

"Your Alyssa? My duaghter." I trun around to see his shocked face. Ah shit.

"Alyssa there you are, mom and dad want you to come back for some lunch." She said with a smile looking over my shoulder she saw my dad, wow that feels werid to say, staring at me or looking down at his hands. "Whoses he?" she asking using her chine to the man who could possible be my father. Truning around to see him staring at me with those all to fimilair eyes, where I have I seen them?, smiling at him I trun back to look and my foster sister.

"He's a woker from the system checking up on me, tell Jo and Sue I'll come in soon. Okay?" I lied most of it but towards the end I told the truth.

"Okay have fun." She said truning on her heel she went back the way she came.

"Your Alyssa Thorn? My duaghter?" He kept looking at me in shock.

"Yeah I guess I am. How did you not find out sooner?" I ask him looking him in the fimilair eyes, where have I seen those eyes before, I know for sure I dont dont have that color I have stormy gray.

"Like I said ealier my late wife told one of our servants to hide any letters I got from any old flame from me. And it was only a few days ago that they finally gave it them to me. And I saw I got a lot from one of my favorite girlfriends I was going marry her then she and I broke up and I was married a month later to my late wife." He said looking at me.

"What was your girlfriend's name, I mean I might not be your daughter, my dad might have died a long time ago." I said looking down, my heart started to pound even faster then before.

"Her name was Clover Thorn, she was amazing." He said I could feel his eyes on me. My mom was Clover Thorn, she was a witch too a half-blood. Looking up I saw him then I started remebering my moms moving pictures.

"I remember you. My mom had a picture of you and her in the three broomsticks, laughing and smiling. You were a lot younger in there of crouse it might have been when you were a student or just got out. Nice to meet you am Clovor Thorn's daughter Alyssa Thorn." I say holding out my gloved hand. Smiling at him, showing my braces. His surpise look at me having muggle techongly on me wasnt the greatest thing in the world.

"Hi Alyssa am Richard Nott." He said with a smile. My jaw dropped at the name.

"Nott? Nott! OMG NOTT!" I stood up from where I was sitting. I started pacing around breathing in, oh my god this isnt good.

"Yes am a ?" He asks. Truning on my heel I look at him.

"Cause Thedore and his gang of sltherines like to tature and beat my friends and I." I say looking at him. His face got hard all of a sudden with anger.

"He did what to his sister, that little, he will be punshied for this." He said standing up looking angeir.

"It's not his or your fault. You guys didn't know who I was." I said trying to calm him down. Smiling reasuring to him.

"What do we do now?" He asks sitting down on the bench again in defeat. Looking up at me for help.

"Well since your my lilage grauden that means you are incharge of my willfare. That means the state doesnt own me anymore. Sweet!" I say smilling. "Of crouse we would have to go to court and have you reassigne as my parent." I say walking back and furth thinking.

"What does that all mean?" He ask looking up at me rubbing his hands together.

"Will this is all muggle trems. All this is pretty much to make sure that the people that would want you have to still want you." I say still pacing thinking on how to do this.

"Okay so how do we do this muggle thing?" He ask still looking defeated. Taking out my phone I start going thourgh my contacts to my casemanger. "Whats that?"He ask looking at my phone.

"Oh this is my phone, some more muggle technogle, sadly it doesnt work in the wirazding world. Hold on. Hey Jen... yeah everythings okay attually its great... will I found my dad, will he found m... no its not a fake he knows who my mom is... yeah see it's him, so do you think you could set a date with the judge... what really okay. Thanks yeah I know, bye." Hanging up the phone.

"What happened?"He asked looking nerves.

"Will it truns out we dont need to go infront of a judge we could just have to tell my foster family and back my bags and I can live with you." I say kinda scared. He might reject me now that it's moving way to fast.

"Does that mean I could just take you home with me to the mansion?"He asks. Nodding my head I look down at my feet, he most likely doesnt want me with him. "Lets do this, I cant wait to take you home with me and show the wirzarding world I have you." He says smiling, standing up. "Where do we go?"

"This way." I say looking down, him falling in step with me. Smiling I cant belive I meet my dad and best of all I get to leave the foster families. Walking past neighbor kids playing in the snow with smiles and laugh. One seeing me ran over and attacked my leg.

"Hey Alyssa! Come play with us!" He said looking up at me with a toothy grin.

Shaking my head. "I cant Blane, I have to move again." I tell him trying to shake him off my leg. I little gasp as I finally able to get him off, but when I look down at him, his little noise had snought and his eyes had a steady stream of tears. "Hey wipe your face mister. Am not leaving for good I'll come back for you, remember what I said your speacile just like me." I tell him. A little smile was on his face when I told him I would be back. He was ten almost eleven and being sixteen I would see him next year at Hogwarts since he's a muggle-born wizard.

"Okay Alyssa I'll be waitnig for you." His little smile was back, then off he went to go play some more.

"What was that about?" Richard asked as we started walking again.

"Oh I've been with the same foster family since mom died so I got to know the kids here, ad Blane is a muggle-born wizard so I've been keeping an eye on him while I was here. And so I figure I'll come and help him and his parents understand the whole magical world." I say as I see the front porch of the house. Breathing in out so I dont pank.

"Why would you do that? He's muggle-born, he is beneath us pure-bloods." He said with his nose up in the air. I stopping I stare at him.

"No their not, without the muggle-born we would be a dying breed. So excuse me for helping muggles, since I've raise around and by them." I said looking him in the eyes.

"It wasn't your fault that your around them so much. If your were part of my family you would have been raised different." He said.

"Excuse me? But I like the way I was raised I reather die now being me then become one of those people who believe their better then everybody else. So if you dont respect that about me, then this is where we safe good bye." I say looking at him hoping he doesnt say good bye.

"Alright I will respect that about you, and maybe Thedore would learn I bit from you." He said looking at me for some kind of okay.

"Okay lets go and get the yelling over with." I said sighning. I started walking again towards the house again. Getting there I stop and take a deep breath. "Ready to go meet the people who raised me the past few years?" I ask looking up at him.

"Am ready when your ready to go." He replied looking at me. Taking a deep breath I walked up the wooden steps to the front door. Truning the door knob.

"I'm home and I brought a surpise." I yelled so that it echoed all over the house.

"Hey Alyssa how was the social worker vist?" Said Sue walking out of the chitchen, her brown hair hair was up in a messy pony tail. "Whoes this?"

"This is my dad Richard Nott." I said gesturing towards the wirzard. "And dad this is my foster mom Sue." I said gesturing to the muggle women.

"Oh so this is your dad. Nice to meet you . My husband and daughter is somewhere around here." She said shanking his hand, he didn't cringe or do anything that make me angier at him.

"Yeah so I called Jen and she said that am okay to go to his house. I would come back to vist. Am sorry." I said looking at her supper scared that'll she'll freak.

"It's okay sweety I know that you want to be with your own family, and drop by anytime." She said with a sad smile but it was happy.

"Okay thank you for all you'vr done for me." I said moving closer to hug her. "I'll miss you but I'll come vist you as much as I can." Truning away I went up staires to pack my things, tears streaming down my face like Blane. Getting to my room I see all the things I collected over the years, small nick nacks, then I also have pictures of my mom and me, then the ones she had from when she was young.

"Where do I begain?" I say to myself looking around the small room.

"Well start with something simple like clothes then move to the hard stuff." Said a male voice, truning I around I see my dad. "Oh hey don't cry, this isn't forever." He said moving closer to put his hand on my shoulder. Moving to my trunk I start to pile clothes from my cloest it fillied more then half, then my drawers. The clothes barely fit but I could get the lid close.

"Will that's all my clothes, now mom and mine nick nacks plus our pictures." I said looking at all the shelfs covored in stuff. Sighning I move towards the shelf above my bed, picking up the candle holder I got after mom died. I was a fairy with another younger fairy both looking at the canddle if there was one. Smiling I put it back in the box I got it from. Then my friends and I sitting in the three broomsticks cling our butterbeers. Smiling and laughing.

"Who are these girls?" Dad asks. Looking at the moving picture.

"Oh these are my friends Gwen, Cassidy, and Sarah. Were all in the same house and year." I say looking at the picture pointing to each person. Gwen has firy red hair and light green eyes. Cassidy is blond with little curls and with hazel eyes with green speacals. And Sarah her starwberry blond hair was cut in a V shape, and her blue eyes making her seem amazing.

"And what house are you in?" He asks looking at me.

"Am in Hufflepuff sixth year." I say going over and picking up the badger mom made me my first year. Smiling I put down the black and yellow badger next to the box of the candle holder.

"Your in Hufflepuff? A child of my blood is in another house other then Sltherine. What would my friends say about this?" He said looking down at the picture then at the badger.

"Who cares about that they would most likely be thinking why you never say you have another child and most likely plus the whole house thing, as long as your not a Death Eater amd okay with whatever." Just then I heard a shatter, spinning around I see my picture dad was holding. "Hey what happened?" I ask as I move to pick up the piece of paper.

"Sorry about that Alyssa, its just something you said." He said leaning down with his wand, tapping the frame and broken glass, it all of a sudden fixed. Smiling I put the pitcure back in it's frame.

"What did I say that caused you to reach like this?" I ask as I put the frame on my bed and picking up mom's pictures and put them with mine. Smiling faces started up at me. One of my favorite pictures was of mom and me, but I was just born. I was this little pink thing and asleep while mom was looking at me and kissing my forehead then looking at whoever was taking the picture smiling.

"It was about all my friends reacting to you. I remember this picture." He said picking up the frame of the newborn me and exchused mom.

"You do?" I ask as I get more pitcures and nick nacks down and put them on my bed.

"Yeah it was in a magainze my wife was reading, I saw this and knew it was Clovor but thought she found a new guy married and had a baby." He said looking down with a sad gaze.

"Nope she never found anyone like my dad ,will you of crouse, and when she found out she was pregant she went off the gride for awhile. And then had me and we became each other worlds, then a few years ago she died and now were here." I say as I get a never dying plant from Gwen who loves herebology and is most likely going take her N.E.W.T.S on it.

Once I had everything piled up on my bed I realize I don't have any other trunks. "I don't have any to put these things in." I say as I trun to look at him.

"Will I'll just shrink it and but them all in my pockets." He says taking his wand out, tapping my trunk he shrinks my trunk and puts it in his pocket. Then he goes to me bed and taps everything, then as he starts placing them in his pockets. Going over to my computer desk and putting my messeager bag with my all electronic things.

"Okay ready!" I said truning to look at him.

"Okay we're going apperate to the mansion." He said.

"What no not in here! I also have to say bye to Jo and Kat." I say as I move towards the door.

Letter One

To my dearest Richard,

I have some news for you but this isnt the time or place for this. We need to meet up but sadely I dont think we'll ever see each other again. So here I go, am pregant eith your child, am not sure what I'll do with it, so am going into the muggle world and just wait and see.

From,

Clovor Thorn 3.

So this is chpater one, let me know what you think about it. Oh on a side note I didnt know Thedore Nott's father's note so I found some a good name and well now he's Richard. Thank you and if you have any ideas I will read and think about it.


End file.
